Tamori Shimura
Tamori Shimura was the adopted son of Tamori Shaitung and Tamori Nakamuro, and later the Tamori Daimyo after Shaitung's death. Parents Formerly called Tamori Ichi, before his gempukku, his real parents, Tamori Toyo and Tamori Kanji, were killed by the Phoenix Clan when he was only four. Kanji had once been an Agasha of the Phoenix Clan, and it had been hoped that the marriage of a Tamori and an Agasha would heal some of the rifts between the Dragon and Phoenix. Shaitung and Nakamuro married later in life and needed an heir, but they chose to adopt Shimura for more than his potential with the kami. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Student Shimura was a student of Tamori Wotan. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman Station Shimura served in Jousai Tengai, the Farthest Fortress as Tamori Yamabushi. In 1170 he was retrieved by the Dragon Clan Champion, Togashi Satsu, to went to the Celestial Tournament. Following Satsu raising as the Voice of the Emperor, Shimura returned back to the castle with the newly appointed Dragon Champion, Mirumoto Kei. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Final Riddle Shimura was saddened that the Dragon Clan did not press the continued investigation of his parents' deaths. Kei realized it and saw him the Final Riddle of the Farthest Fortress, which was only seen by the Dragon Champions. He learned a lesson that they, a lesson to be taught, and the reason why the Dragon spent thousand of koku to maintain the fortress. Tamori Daimyo Following the assassination of Shaitung and Nakamuro in 1170, Shimura was made the new Tamori Daimyo. This was confirmed by Mirumoto Kei, after consultation with Togashi Satsu, and despite the young man's clear enmity towards the Phoenix Clan. Kei sent hims as a delegation to the Phoenix to find out what they had learned about the Oracles. Return of Kyoso After Agasha Kyoso was recovered from the Shadowlands, she was placed into the custody of the Tamori family. Shimura authorized the Phoenix Clan to investigate her. However, he strongly opposed Isawa Mitsuko's request to have her executed. This irritated the Master of Air very much, but amused Kakita Kensho-in who had spied on the meeting, disguised as a monk scribe. Scenes from the Empire 12, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Fall of Shiro Tamori In 1171 during the War of Dark Fire the yobanjin Army of Fire assaulted Shiro Tamori. Wotan and Shimura agreed the castle was beyond defense. Shimura commanded to abandon the castle to make a trap with it. When the bulk of the attackers were within the castle, the Tamori Shugenja opened a tunnel in the volcano over the level of Shiro Tamori. In the Fall of Shiro Tamori the castle was encased in molten lava destroying the Yobanjin forces within, preventing them from using it as a staging ground for further attacks on the Dragon. Wrath of the Kami The Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai had sent the raiders to awake again the volcano Wrath of the Kami. The Asahina Daimyo Asahina Beniha had communed with the kami dwelling there and convinced the spirits to unleash their wrath against the yobanjin. She sent word to Tamori Shimura about it. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman End of the War of Dark Fire Shiro Tamori began to be rebuilt after the war was over. Daimyos of the clan and Togashi Maya, the leader of the Togashi order, were assembled. Kei announced she would send the Order of the Togashi out into the Empire, to teach. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer Imperial Wedding Shimura was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Agasha Kyoso issue In 1172 the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko arrived to see Shimura. Shimura despised the waman since the time he discussed with her what to do with Agasha Kyoso after she reappeared in the mortal realm. Mitsuko believed Kyoso would drew a future threat and her death would be the best option. They again discussed about the matter but Shimura did not change his opinion, and Kyoso remained alive and imprisoned. Scenes from the Empire 13, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman The Destroyer War When the Dark Oracle of Fire returned to the Empire during the Destroyer War the brash demeanor of Shimura was contained by Mirumoto Kei, who remembered him their duty in the war was more important than a feud. Rising Sun Blade (The Plague War flavor) Eventually the Phoenix and the Dragon managed to cooperate and wounded Chosai who withdrew to recover. A Desperate Ruse, by Brian Yoon Agasha Kyoso's death In 1173 Isawa Mitsuko had been traveling to Shiro Tamori regularly, each time attempting to convince the Tamori daimyo that Agasha Kyoso represented an ongoing threat. In one of the visits Kyoso somehow began to transform in the demon she once was, and killed his assistant Tamori Kuroko. The Inquisitor Asako Serizawa managed to deal a deadly blow against Kyoso with the aid of Mitsuko and Shimura. Love & Madness, by Rusty Priske & Shawn Carman Aged Shimura survived the Destroyer War, and became aged. He was the host of his Lord Mirumoto Shikei in 1198, when Shimura informed about his selected heir, Tamori Wotan's son. Rulebook story (Second City) In 1199 Shimura died of old age, and Tamori Wataru was his successor. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire External Links * Tamori Shimura (The Plague War) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders